Sadistic Edward
by SleaterKinney
Summary: Is this the most goriest violent twilight fanfic on fanfiction? Contains rape, torture. Review your answer. Edward attacks Bella and even after death he haunts her in her dreams... or rather nightmares. Gory and violent. Burning, knife-rape ect. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Oh ho ho sarah, you my dear are going down. This story will be more violent, gory and everything *Evil laughter* I will win.**

*****This fanfiction was Made purely to make a story more violent than my friends :D*****

**RATED R... hmm... torture, rape, ect..... **

**All human**

**Sadistic Edward.**

**-EdwardPOV-**

I stuffed my gym bag full of things for Bella when Alice approached me just as I was leaving the door . "I haven't seen Bella for a while... is she okay?" Alice asked seeming genuinely worried. I smirked she would never know how much help her girlfriend needed. "Alice stop worrying, she's fine. Me and her are just camping for a bit" I said patting her head and continuing out the door. "Stupid bitch" I muttered to myself. It took everything I had not to grab the scalpel from my bag and gut that whore. I wanted to rip her stomach out and feed it to Jasper, that cat of hers. I trekked through the forest taking about half an hour to get to the cottage I had left Bella in. I put on a big grin as I opened the door singing "Honey, I'm home."

My reply was her muffled screams, muffled by the duck tape I taped over her mouth. She was on her back her ankles and wrist bound with more duck tape but now the real fun would begin. I took the hand cuffs out of my bag and calmly walked over to her and ripped the tape from her wrists replacing it with a pair of handcuffs on both of her wrists tying her up to the bedposts. Next were her feet, I put a pair of handcuffs on each of her ankles the other end of them connected to the bedpost. Naked and tied to the bed, it couldn't get any better than this.

I leant down to her ear and whispered, "If I take this tape off and you don't scream it won't hurt as much." My hands ripped the tape of her mouth hearing her inhale sharply in pain. I groaned but then she started screaming, and what was worse she was screaming Alice's name. "YOU FUCKING BITCH I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING SCREAM YOU DEAF CUNT" I yelled at her bringing my fist crashing down on her head grabbing the duck tape from my bag and covering her mouth again. "I told you Bella, I told you, now It will hurt more. I took my lighter and packet of cigarettes out of my pocket lighting it and taking a drag. "you know Bella, cigarettes are bad for you" I said pressing the end of it down on her chest putting it out. Her muffled screamed and her body wriggling in pain made me stop for a moment and kiss her cheek. "You're so sexy Bella" I smiled. "Scalpel time!" I said searching through my bag like a excited kid in a candy shop. I heard her whimpering as I brought it out seeing it glisten.

I brought it close to her thigh seeing her try to squirm away from it. "Stay still!" I said getting frustrated, she didn't listen only moving even more. I had enough. I dug the scalpel into her calf. "BELLA YOU MUTE SLUT, LET ME DO WHAT I WANT AND IT WON'T HURT AS MUCH....please don't make me repeat that again" I saw the tears running down her face. Oh god, I was getting hard. I needed a little bit more. I needed to tell everyone I owned her, and did this to her. I started carving my name with the scalpel on her stomach. E D W A R D C U L L E N. There much better. Bella was sobbing only adding to my pleasure. I saw the blood from my carving drip down onto the mattress.

I unbuckled my belt and tore off my boxers and jeans grabbing her hair in my hands as I forced myself into her pulling out chunks of her hair hearing her scream getting me harder and rougher before releasing in her. I decided to finish my carving writing underneath my name O W N S M E. I brought the scalpel up to her face slicing it down her cheeks . I then sliced it making patterns all over her chest. I still had alot of things to do, but I wanted to hear her scream. I took the tape off and reached into my bag finding the tool I needed.

"Shh Bella, its nearly over" I promised seeing her look down at me terrified. I found the mallet. I grunted and brought it down smashing it onto her knee hearing her howl and scream in pain. "ALICE, ALICE, CHARLIE , HELP ME" she shrieked I just brought the mallet down again hearing her howl again.

"Bella!" Alice's voice called out behind me. I turned around to see Charlie and Alice standing there looking shocked. Charlie too hi gun out and I wasn't quick enough to move before he shot it.

**-AlicePOV-**

Oh god. I saw my Bella on the bed looking more than half dead. I ran over to her. "Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry" I said kissing her forehead. "Charlie, help me" I urged. He came over undoing the hand cuffs with his key. I helped him carry Bella out and back through the woods holding her hand and not letting go until l we reached the hospital and they forced me too.

**.... okay... did I win?**

**The things I do to win... -.- Okay well there we are. I scared myself **

**~Crystal.**


	2. Stares

**Okay so here is the deal, me and my friend Sarah (****TwiLighTObs3sS3d ) are in a competition with eachother on who's story is more gruesome/violent. Whoever gets the most reviews wins. So I beg of you all please review. *gets on knees* pleaaseee. And a big thankyou to all that have and to all that will.**

**Inkyjelly: Ahahha, well, it was just my own little idea's but I guess you're right. Its like the reading version of saw, and theres more to come! Thanks for reviewing! Btw... Saw freaks me out T_T**

**JadeFade: Hella yeah its a lot more then a bit violent. But... I want to win. I think I am competitive right now! I will win! RAWRR! thanks for reviewing (L)**

~Crystal

**-BellaPOV-**

It had been a year, but Edward was still hurting me. Even being dead. I would have nightmares, I wouldn't be able to wake up during them 'till it was over. I buried my face in Alice's chest closing my eyes knowing the nightmares would happen...

I woke up reaching over to Alice but she wasn't there. I was alone laying on my bed. I looked around. I was in a brightly lit room there was no escape, no windows, no doors, no nothing. Everything was white. I stepped of the bed tip-toeing a few metres when someone's cool hand grabbed my ankle. I turned instantly my heart starting to beat fast. It was Mike. Half his body was under the bed, "Help me..." He whispered pleadingly. I looked at him, I didn't see anything wrong. That was when he started getting dragged under the big bed more. I started getting frantic and then he was screaming, blood spreading out from under the bed. I was pulling him as hard as I could but I wasn't getting anywhere. Then I just fell back. Whatever had him let go of him. I looked at him and gasped. It tore his legs and pelvis off, his intestines sliding out of his body.

"Bella..." he whispered in a hoarse whisper, blood dripping from his mouth "Behind you" He said before going limp, his eyes glazy. I quickly turned to see Jessica smiling brightly at me, "Did you hear about Alice's death?" she asked, "You know I think I'm the first to know" She said. Alice's death? I was starting to get suspicious of her hands behind her back. She brought her hands from behind her back and I saw it... "I even have her head" She grinned. She had Alice's severed head in her hands, blood dripping down off it. I stood there trembling not knowing what to say. "It's just a dream, It's just a dream" I told myself.

"Bella, this wouldn't hurt if it was a dream" Jessica smirked before punching me in the face. "Ohh!" I groaned holding my face feeling my blood run down my face. "Oops, You'd better stop bleeding before Edward comes" Jessica whispered throwing Alice's head up in the air and kicking it away.

"Too late..." Jessica whispered walking away and disappearing. I stood there trying to work out what she meant, but my mind was going at a hundred miles an hour. Two hands grabbed my shoulders throwing me onto the bed. I started to pant feeling the bed move underneath me. My eyes shot over to who threw me here. I screamed. It was Edward. "No, no no no" I said stuttering as he moved closer to me before leaping onto me and sinking his teeth into my neck. I struggled pushing him off me when I saw the knife in his hand, I struggled more. "How 'bout I fuck you with this knife" He taunted in my ear. I saw the knife slide down. "I do still own you after all." I shut my eyes and started crying, the crying turning into wails of pain as he thrusted the knife up inside me over and over.

It hurt, it was killing me. it made me second guess if I really was sleeping. Why didn't it go away, why wasn't I dying, why didn't I wake up? "Sleep now my love" Edward said lovingly closing my eyelids. I reopened them and found myself back in m y bedroom panting.

"Alice...? Alice?!" I yelled out getting frantic. She wasn't next to me. She returned running into my room. "Bella, don't worry I'm here" She ran over to me hugging me tightly, "Another bad dream?" she guessed. I nodded holding her tightly. "They won't go away, every night I dream something different happening" I whimpered into her chest. Alice helped me up and downstairs into the kitchen, "I made you breakfast love, I've already eaten" She said. "Thanks, but I'm not really hungry" I whispered trying to get my dream out of my head, trying to get the picture of Alice's severed head and Mikes intestines out of my head.

"Bella, I have to do a bit of shopping, come with me?" Alice asked. I shook my head, "People stare at me" I whispered. "Bella, you're beautiful" she said trying to reassure me. I shook my head and looked down still unable to get the images out.

**Thankyou for reading, hope you like, and please review~  
I wanna win D:**


	3. Deepfryer

**Samaramorgane: I'm glad you think its cool. Thanks a whole bunch for reviewing means alot (L)**

**Cullengirl: holy shit alright, but haha thanks. Thanks alot for reviewing (L)**

**BobbyJohn: Sarah won't give up, there will be more stories... Thanks for the review (L)**

**azndream3rxd: Thanks for putting my story on your alerts but dude, I do really need reviews. I want to win. If I win, I promise more. (I actually shamefully admit, this is kinda fun to write... at least its not boring)**

**-BellaPOV-**

I lay awake, knowing I couldn't hold it off much longer, sooner or later I'd fall asleep wether I liked it or not...

I found myself in the kitchen in my old high school, Forks. It was deadly and creepily silent. I was about to sit down on a chair waiting for Edward when I heard Alice's voice, it sounded exactly like her. "Bella? Bella where are you?" she was close. I went into the back of the kitchen where the cafeteria ladies prepare the food. "There you are Bella" She whispered in that sexy low growl of hers from behind me. I turned around and hugged her tightly. But she didn't hug back, she grabbed my arm and brought me over to the deep fryer. "Alice...? Alice?!?What are you doing?" I asked. "Deep frying you of course" she replied, but only, it wasn't her voice. I looked up at her. It wasn't her anymore either, it was Edward.

I struggled to get my arm free, my heart nearly jumping out of my throat as my arm inched closer to the vat of boiling oil. I couldn't stop it, it was nearly in. I readied myself biting down on my lip as hard as I could and plunged my arm into the oil. But even biting down on my lip wasn't enough to stop me screeching in pain. I was getting cooked alive. Edwards grip left me and I took it out. Oh god, my arm was all red and raw, the skin almost coming off. I went straight to the sink and turned it on, but nothing came out. My skin was still sizzling. I grabbed a knife off the kitchen bench with the arm that wasn't deep fried and walked into the eating area.

I froze and heard footsteps behind me and I didn't waste any time checking on who it was. I just slashed the knife across their chest. Then looked... it was me. I looked down and saw the slash identical as the one on the copy of me on my chest. The blood pouring down my chest. I dropped the knife, this pain, it felt so real. I just wanted to get rid of it. I ran back into the back of the kitchen and jumped into the oil so my whole body was in there.

I opened my eyes smiling. So, killing myself in my dreams would end it. Now I was back in the safety of my own house and away from my dreams. I hopped out of bed and walked over to the mirror looking at the scars on my face, except there wasn't any. "Hmm strange" I said out loud feeling my cheeks for the raised scars that were normally there. I lifted up my singlet a bit to see Edward's name carved into my stomach. There was nothing.

"Alice?" I called out walking out the bedroom door and about to go downstairs when I heard the shower running. I walked into the bathroom. "Alice?"

"Honey, we haven't seen Alice for a while, not since she left for Italy" a voice I would never forget answered. It was Edward. I felt myself back up against the wall, "What are you doing here?" I whimpered. "Well, I can't let you just commit suicide can I?" He laughed, "What kind of death would that be?.... Although it did turn me on how you just jumped into that oil, that would have hurt" He said in approval. He stepped out of the shower completely naked grabbing me and dragging me by my hair down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm so glad we have a garbage disposal, it makes this so much more interesting" He growled.

"Edward no, no!" I yelled trying to kick my way out of his grip. He grabbed my wrist and forced my hand down there. I screamed as I felt it chopping up my fingers and hand, bits of flesh and blood spraying all over the walls and me. He ripped my hand out putting the other one in the same thing happening. He let go off me and I dropped onto the ground surrounded by my own pool of blood.

I woke up again. Feeling my face, I felt the scars this time and I looked over at Alice sleeping. I wrapped my arms around her snuggling with her wide awake.

**There we are, Read, Enjoy and most importantly, REVIEW.  
~Crystal.**


	4. Science

**azndream3rxd****: Oh yeah! I'm honoured my story has received your first ever review! And I'm even more so, that you love it (L)**

**Geezorbee****: Trying to be smart? Lmao. I can be smart too, and since it's my story and It can do whatever I want, let's just say Bella is allergic to the medicine. That solves everything. If you can't be allergic to the medicine, lets just say she still gets the nightmares, and nothing will stop them. Or whatever. Now I'm smart =P**

**aniamifan1988****: Hahah, thanks for the review mate! Glad you like it. (L)**

**BabyStarStruck.****: Yaay I love that you love it! (L)**

**Echoes-of-Dreams: I love your review man! I was wondering when someone would go, Wtf? You fucked up person? You didn't do that, your polite (L) And to answer your question maybe, watching happy tree friends (that cartoon is the scariest thing in the world...) and R rated horror movies from when I was six is too blame. Anyways glad You like My story.**

**~Crystal.**

**-BellaPOV-**

I had been lying in bed all day not placing one foot on the ground. It was almost 3am. I decided not to put it off any longer closing my eyes. Knowing when I opened them, I would be in for more torture and torment.

I sat in a classroom full of desks, but no one sat except me was sitting in them, it looked as if no one had been here for a while. The wood was all cracked and dull. The chairs those wooden ones with you saw in olden day movies. This was a new place I haven't been before. I glanced up at the blackboard seeing small writing scrawled all over it. I stood up from my chair trying to see what was scratched onto the black board in front of me. I had to walk so my face was nearly touching the board to see it. 'You're not gonna make it... you can't be late for science...' the message said, but then disappeared and something else was scrawled onto the blackboard.

'Run run as fast as you can, you can't hide' my heart rate started increasing that was rubbed out as well making room for another message, 'look over at the window' I did as the words instructed seeing nothing except the night sky. I turned back to see the blackboard 'it's behind you, time for class' Before I was able to turn around I was pulled down onto my stomach. Something had my ankles. I was dragged at an unhuman speed out the door all the desks getting knocked over as I went past.

I tried to grab onto anything, something to stop being dragged, the classroom doors were slamming open and shut as I was pulled down the hallway. I was pulled into a room. I looked up at what had dragged me but there was nothing there. I got up running over to the door but only having it shut on my face as I made it there. I slammed my fists on the door "Let me out!" I cried sliding down onto the ground. I looked up at the jars full of unknown animals and things not wanting to have a closer look. I looked around the almost empty room for an escape. There was only a metal slab and rows of jaws. Wait.... was that a window? I scrambled up to my feet running over to it. It was. I smiled trying to get it open, it wouldn't budge. I tried harder more frantically when I saw someone in the reflection of the glass.

I whimpered softly. It was Edward in a lab coat he grabbed my and threw me onto the cool metal slab locking my hands, arms, legs and feet in the locks that were on the slab. I wasn't able to move. "Dissection time" He said looking excited. "I'm so glad you were nice enough to let me use as my test subject" He said reaching into his coat and taking out a scalpel inching it closer to my stomach slipping it underneath my shirt. He sliced my shirt open as well as exposing my breasts by cutting my bra open. Before bringing the blade up to my lips. I turned my head away. "Now, now Isabella, I'm also seeing the effects of pain as a side project, so I may as well bring that here" He smiled grabbing my face in his hand slipping the scalpel in my mouth with the other.

I felt the skin tear as he sliced the skin from the corner of my mouth to my cheek. I closed my moth desperate not to scream and tear the skin more. I closed my eyes tightly and felt him slicing my stomach open. I groaned loudly through my closed lips, my toes curling into the soles of my feet. He cut from my chest all the way down to my hips. I thought it was over but then he stuffed his hand inside of me. My jaw opened and I screamed feeling the skin tear even more up to my ear. I felt his hand searching around inside of me then he took it out. "Well, there we are" He said stitching me back up he walked over to a hamster cage. I closed my eyes groaning. It didn't feel right, I didn't feel right.

I felt something crawl across my swollen stomach. I felt it nibble at the edges of my cut skin. I opened my eyes and looked down. It was a rat. "Here is something rather nasty, I'm sure it will bring a howl out of you" He said putting a clay pot over the rat. I felt it run around in circles trying to get out of its prison. "And now for the tar" he grinned pouring steaming thick black liquid on top of the pot. I hissed as it slid down the side of the pot and onto my skin burning me. "The rat will want to get out of there" Edward plainly stated. Then I felt it. The rat taking a big chunk out of my skin. It bit over and over again until I felt my stiches getting pulled out and my skin open. The rat was eating my intestines and stomach. I groaned closing my eyes.

I opened my eyes and saw a rat right in front of me on Alice's pillow. I instantly screamed Alice's name. And fell of the bed hitting my head on the bedside table feeling the blood ooze down my neck. I struggled getting on my feet when I felt Alice's arms around me. "T-There's a rat... a-a rat" I said shakily pointing towards the pillow but nothing was there. "Bella! What did you do to yourself?" She asked taking off her shirt revealing a singlet. She held her shirt on the back of my head. "I have to get you to the doctors right now" She said. Oh no, no I didn't want to go outside, much less to the doctors.

She managed to get me in the doctors room. Of course I made her come with me to get the wound on my head stitched. I held her hand the whole time.

"So Bella, you're out already, do you wanna go watch a movie or something?" Alice asked politely smiling. I shook my head and whispered in her ear. "I want to be with you alone." Grinning big, being with Alice made me forget about my dreams. "You silly girl" She grinned back kissing me.

**My friends story isn't up yet. And today she threw a ruler at me... a METAL ruler -.- remind me never again to partner up with her in the school kitchens, her and knives... scary... I was backed into the corner! A few times she forgot she had a knife in her hand when she went to hit me! Close calls... Ahah... I love her tho! She's awesome. Please REVIEW! **

**~Crystal**


	5. Father or True love?

**meh says:**

**ok**

**ugh forget it u win im bored with this writing thing**

**i surrender**

**I dun't know how to torture Bella more....wait... WAIT... *Evil smile* *starts writing* says:**

**YAAAAY**

**wooot..**

**but... i still feel bad**

**now its no fun**

**T_T**

**meh says:**

**why**

**I dun't know how to torture Bella more....wait... WAIT... *Evil smile* *starts writing* says:**

**i win too easily**

**meh says:**

**NOW THE WORLD KNOWS**

**!!I SURRENDER ITS NO FUN WHEN YOUR ME!!**

**CRYSTAL YOU WIN I SURRENDER MY SELF TO YOU**

**Mine (I dun't know how to torture Bella more eg.) and Sarahs msn convo^Sarah surrendered. I won.... but I'm disappointed... she...she... I won easy... -.- I feel cheated ! Anyways should I continue or not? **

**~Crystal**

I found myself in the middle of the road outside my old house in Forks. I stood there looking around. It was deserted. I heard a door open and I turned around to see my front door and Edward leading Charlie and Alice out with a gun towards me standing metres away from me. "Bella, I like games, do you? Well I wanna play a game with you" He grinned throwing a knife onto the ground.

"Cut you dear dad's head off, or I'll shoot Alice. Either save Alice by killing Charlie, or save Charlie by killing Alice" That twisted man smiled. "Go on" He said pressing the barrel of the gun up to Alice's head. "Pick it up" He instructed. I did as he told me too stepping over to my father. "No Bella, don't do it!" Alice begged as I pressed the knife up against my father's neck. "Shut up you bitch!" I heard Edward yell grabbing on of Alice's finger's and bending it back until a loud crack of her bone breaking was heard. "Alice, I can't let you die..." I whispered pressing the knife up against my father's neck harder.

"Bella... please, I can't let you do this..." She whispered. I watched in horror as Edward snapped each of the nine unbroken fingers each one with a sickening crack. I saw Alice trying her hardest not to scream. "Hurry up, or next time my pretty little sister won't be so lucky" he growled.

I stabbed the knife into my father's neck, seeing him squirm in pain as I did. I started pulling it in and out, cutting his neck, I tried to go as fast as I could but it was hard, the blood was squirting out of his neck and he slumped to the ground pulling the knife out of my hands as he did. My hands were covered in my father's blood as I looked at Edward shakily.

"Can I have Alice now?" I asked shaking violently. He pulled her away, "Now now Bella, I told you I like playing games, and in my games I make my own rules" He began and I saw him lower the gun down on Alice before shooting her. She collapsed instantly, I saw where he shot her, he shot her behind her knee disabling her from walking.

He pushed me onto the road and picked up the knife. "Now let's let pretty Alice watch as I rape you" He growled grabbing my wrist and quickly slicing the skin of my palm off doing the same with the other. He brought the knife down onto my knees slowly slicing my pants and the skin off them as well. I closed my eyes tightly trying not to make a sound. "Get on your hands and knees you slut" He hissed grabbing my arm and throwing me down onto my stomach. I felt the bitumen slide against my open skin. It burned, it stang, I couldn't help but to scream. "Crawl baby crawl!" he hollered "or your girlfriend gets it" he pointed the gun at Alice. No.. don't hurt her! I wanted to say, but I couldn't say anything through the hisses and whimpers that were coming out of my mouth. I just did as he said. Pressing my hands onto the rough road and feeling the bits of rock go into my flesh. I crawled for about ten metres leaving a trail of blood behind me.

"I want to do you doggy style Bella, I know you'll howl for me while I do it" He taunted. I felt tears stroll down my face, knowing how much it would hurt for him to put himself into me applying more pressure to my knees and hands that were on the road. I felt his hands rip my panties and pants down to my knees forcing himself into me roughly forcing my hands and knees deeper onto the road. I couldn't stop the ear splitting howls from escaping my mouth as I watched Alice.

"See! I told you I'd make you howl!" he said full of himself. I collapsed onto my back finally able to get off my hands and knees. They were throbbing making me squirm in pain. I got onto my feet and ran over to Alice. "Alice, honey... I'm so sorry." I managed to say before Edward grabbed me and I felt the back of my knees getting sliced, the two tendons on either each leg getting cut. He let go of me and I instantly dropped to the ground. I tried to move my legs but I could only move them a tiny bit.

"This game has to end, there will be only one winner" I watched as Edward picked up Alice by her hair. Now I didn't care about the pain. I used my hands digging them into the road pulling myself closer to them. But I could only watch as he slit Alice's throat, I heard her gurgling "Bella.. I-I..Bella.. I Love.." She got cut off by Edward sliding the knife into her chest over and over dropping her limp body onto the ground.

"There can still be only one winner Bella" He smirked at me grabbing my by the hair in his bloodied fingers and tying my ankles up with rope. I watched as he tied the other end of the rope onto my trucks bumper.

He jumped into the cab of it and started the engine, I felt myself being dragged as he raced down the road, I felt my skin peeling off more and more off it. I couldn't do anything but to scream. It went on for hours, My whole entire body covered in blood and cuts. The road almost scalping me, ripping some of the skin off my head.

It ended after he swerved sending me crashing headfirst into a tree.

I woke up with a massive headache, panting fast as hell. I sighed in relief, The immense pain from last night now only a headache. But... I was horrified... of what I did to Charlie.. what I saw being done to Alice.

**So how was this? I tried to make Bella suffer psychological torture as well having to do that to her own father and Alice and stuff =/ don't know how well that worked out.**

**VOTE FOR MY STORY AS THE MOST GORIEST/VIOLENT TWILIGHT FANFIC ON FANFICTION!  
Review saying it is xD. This is now my goal. To have this fanfic as the most violent/gory twilight fanfic! After my friend surrended -.-... This is now my goal. Please help me achieve it!**


	6. Piercings

**Well enjoy~ Also, you aren't as fucked up as me for enjoying it. I'm the one thta thought of it. For those who think they are xD Heehee.  
~Crystal**

**-BellaPOV-**

I walked downstairs trying to find Alice but all I found was a note on the kitchen table. I picked it up reading it silently.

_Good morning Hun, I'm sorry work called me in and I had to go straight away. I'll be home as soon as I can.  
__Love Alice._

I frowned, sometimes I hated Alice being a doctor on call. She was called out a lot and I'd be here having nothing to do. I decided to go and try make breakfast, walking over to the sink full of dishes I dove my hand in there trying to find a knife. I found one alright, it had found its way slicing across the skin of my hand. I hissed bringing my hand out of the soapy water but instead of the pain I should be feeling it actually took away the pain, made me forget about everything. I closed my eyes and savoured the small moment everything was gone for. The sight of my blood calming me because I was in control of it.

I needed more, I took the vegetable knife out of the sink and sliced it across my wrist smiling in content. I looked down at the blood sweeping from my wrists dripping onto the ground, splattering. I dropped the knife back into the sink. The blood made me feel good. I brought my fist crashing onto my nose feeling the blood drip inside my nose down along my face. I walked over to a mirror smiling at my reflection, looking down at my wrist, if Alice saw it... I decided it was enough and I washed the blood off my face and arm holding my nose to stop the flow of blood. Even though it made me feel better, It still made me feel sick, the smell of it. It made me dizzy, sleepy. No... I didn't want to sleep... maybe I cut my arm too deep... I looked down and it was still bleeding, I collapsed onto the ground.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness, I felt around while I was lying on my back. It was a wooden box... a coffin? I saw no holes, nothing. How was I going to breathe? The oxygen was bound to run out soon. I started panicking trying to claw at the wood when something impaling through the wood stopped me. It was a knife. I scrambled to be as close to the bottom of the coffin as I could. The big knife kept going in and out of the coffin the bearer of it growling in frustration. Everything was quiet for a while until the lid of this prison was ripped off and Edward stood there with that knife in his hand. He didn't waste any time bringing the knife down stabbing it into my right knee. "Ow fuck!" I yell-whimpered trying to drag myself away from him but he grabbed me and threw me out of the coffin onto the soft ground. I looked around, I was in a cemetery . The knife was still in my knee. Every minuscule move I made caused shockwaves of pain coursing up my body.

He pulled it out slowly smirking at me before putting it in the other knee and ripping it out again. I screamed in pain. "Just so you don't try to run away my dear" He smiled. "I've always wanted you to have earrings... tongue bars, belly bars" He began, "So now you are gonna get some" He grinned showing me one of those piercing things I had been too afraid to go near. He held me down and forced the side of my face into the dirt before I felt the sting of the piercing going into my ear. He did the same to my other ear before doing all over my face, both my eyebrows, my lip, my nose, my tongue. I thought it was over but he ripped of my shirt and my bra. No no no.... I tried pushing him off me. "Edward, no!" I yelled at him but he wasn't listening; just staring at my breasts.

He held my chest down so I was unable to move and brought the thing to go in between my nipple before quickly piercing it. I whimpered as he moved on to the other doing the exact same thing. "Don't worry only two more to do" he said with a big smile on his face. Two? Where else other than my belly button can he do...? I thought down lower stopping in between my thighs... Oh no.. I began breathing heavily. Not there. "Edward... Edward..." I trailed off trying to think of something to get him to stop, "Edward, I need you now..." I said in the sexiest voice I could manage, "I know you do, I mean who wouldn't need me? But I just have to finish this okay?" he said lovingly. "I'm wet, I can't wait..." I whimpered. "Just wait" he said emotionless piercing my belly, the small hoops all over my face now on my stomach as well. He ripped the rest of my clothes off. I bit my lip trying not to howl as my knees and legs moved.

"No Edward... It'll hurt" I whimpered bringing my hand down covering my crotch. "Come on Bella, it won't hurt that much, it'll only sting for a moment" he said sounding pretty sure of himself. "How would you know... you don't have a clit" I whispered silently pulling my hand away and spreading my legs. I may as well make this easier for myself. I felt the cool metal on me and I flinched a bit before I heard it pierce me. I groaned loudly, ouch... that...oh god. "See it wasn't that hard, not as hard as the next part will be" he taunted grabbing the hooped earring on my left ear. "I changed my mind, I don't like you with earrings makes you look like a hussy" he growled ripping the earring out splitting my ear in half.

"God" I moaned clenching my teeth together. His hand moved onto my left breast and he took the ring in his fingers tugging on it lightly before yanking it out. I bit down on my lip as hard as I could groaning through my closed lips. I tasted the blood from biting down on my lip to hard running into my mouth.

Every sound of pain I made was followed by a groan of pleasure by him. He ripped the ring out of my eyebrow out. I felt the skin tearing, I heard it. I felt the blood running down my face as he ripped the ring from my other eyebrow out followed by tearing my other earlobe in half. My eyes were closed as I felt him tugging on the one on my nose before I felt it ripping out, the blood running down onto my already bloody lips. I felt the metal of my lip ring against my gum knowing that was soon to be ripped out. He quickly pulled it out ripping apart my lip.

"Now for that tongue bar of yours" he smirked forcing his hand in my mouth and pulling it out of my mouth, me screaming as he did. I felt my tongue ripped in half. The tears running down my face. He kissed my swollen lips down to my chest licking at my nipple, the one with the piercing in it still. He took the ring in between his teeth and started pulling. I slammed my fists down on his back as hard as I could but he only slammed his fist down on my knee causing me to jerk up in pain. He pulled harder and I felt the skin tearing slightly before he yanked his head to the left roughly ripping it out. I looked down at him to see the ring in his mouth as well as a bit of my flesh still attached.

I dug my hands into the damp grass and soil next to me as he kissed down to the ring in my tummy while his hand went down in between my thighs. He started pulling at the one on my clit. I inhaled sharply as he pulled while pulling on the one on my stomach at the same time; ripping them out at the same time. My legs reacted by kicking thrashing around violently only adding to the pain.

"Now I'll give you what you want my sweet Bella, you got me hard" He said full of love running his hand through my hair before pulling his pants down and thrusting himself into me. Every time he thrusted into me, every time his body pressed up against my clit the pain hit me in shocks. I nearly choked on my blood, my tongue still bleeding I had to cough it out. He stood up and looked down at me. He was done, I sighed in relief but then he grabbed my ankle dragging me back over to the open coffin throwing me in.

I refused to let my grip on the sides of the coffin go every time he pried my fingers off they went back on the side immediately. He closed the lid on top of my fingers and I felt his weight stand on the lid, the lid that was on my fingers. He started jumping up and down. I closed my mouth and eyes tightly. "GET YOUR HANDS IN THE COFFIN" he screamed at me before his weight came of the top of it and I felt the knife against my fingers and them getting cut off. My fingerless hands fell into the coffin and I heard the banging of the hammer nailing it shut. I felt the blood surrounding me and I shut my eyes.

"Bella, Oh my god Bella! Wake up." I heard Alice whisper urgently . "Baby, wake up please" I opened my eyes to find myself back in the kitchen and Alice's worried face in my view. I tried to move my hands, but my fingers were numb. I looked down and saw Alice in her doctors coat. "You sexy thing" I whispered weakly closing my eyes again feeling her trying to pull me up.

**There we are~ Thanks for reading, Review please (L)  
~Crystal**


	7. Jasper

**I have started to draw pictures for this story, each scene a different picture, yeah I draw... If you wanna check em out, your best bet would probably be adding me on msn.**

**Well here we are, more torture? I actually like this story, and we ( yes we, I work with my readers. I woudnt be here if it were'nt for you guys (L)) are building this story up (:.**

**Lemons are kinda icky D: to write at least.**

P.S Sorry I havent uploaded anything much for a while, yeah High school is a drag, I've been exhasted. Report cards, me having to get a job. BUSY -.- damnation. Why cant I just read and draw? T_T

**~Crystal**

**-BellaPOV-**

"Picture me as Edward, what would you say to him right now?" The psychiatrist said as he scribbled in his notebook looking down. I remained silent "What do you have to say to him after he did this to you? " he asked sounding impatient.

"I have nothing to say to that animal" I whispered harshly closing my eyes. "You know Bella, cigarettes are bad for you" he said mimicking Edward. My breathing halted and I opened my eyes glaring not at the psychiatrist but at Edward. Without thinking of what I was doing I lunged at him grabbing the pen out of his hands and stabbing him in his chest.

I walked out towards Alice, luckily I was able to get the guards to settle down and not escort me out. "So how was the session?" she asked lightly wrapping one of her arms around me. "It was fine. He told me to think of him as Edward and I attacked him with a pen..." I trailed off looking away innocently. "So I was thinking maybe later we could try again, I really want to Alice..." I whispered holding myself closer to her. "Err... I don't know Bella, not after all that's happened today" she replied hesitantly. I couldn't blame her for not wanting to try and make love to me, not after last time I freaked out and wouldn't let her near me for a week.

"I know you want to Alice... I want to make you feel good" I whispered in her ear trailing my fingers up her leg. I saw her struggling to get any words out. I smiled slyly slipping my hand in between her legs up against her clit; rubbing her through her pants. "Bel-Bella... let's go home" she stuttered I smiled at how I affected her.

I grabbed her hand and led her outside to her car but before she was able to get it my arms pressed her up against the side of the door. "Babe.." I said in a throaty growl, "I don't think I can wait to rip those clothes off you" I whispered quietly slipping my hand into her pants. She was still wearing her doctors clothes, but the coat covered her up, I knew she was wearing if anything, only a bra underneath. How could she be so sexy? I found my fingers into her panties and she was soaking wet.

"Alice... I need you" I whispered in her ear pleadingly which was a big change from being in control but I did, I needed her. She walked me over to the passengers door and helped me in before whispering back "I need you too Bella" and kissed my forehead before getting in the car. I couldn't help but tapping my foot against the floor of the car until she helped me out and into our bedroom.

"Bella, you look really exhausted are you sure-" I cut her off pressing my lips onto hers leading her over to the bed. I slipped her coat off revealing nothing underneath. Bringing my hands up cupping her breasts in my hands she sat on the edge of her bed bringing me down with her. Then I heard that evil buzzer sound from her pager but instead of stopping and checking it she kept kissing me her hand went down to the hem of my shirt and she started to lift it up my torso slowly but I pulled it back down and moved away.

"Alice... the scars..." I trailed off looking down with my fingers gripping my shirt holding it down."I'm sorry Bella, I knew this was a bad idea" she whispered soothingly, "But you're beautiful."

I didn't believe it, every time I looked in the mirror and saw the scars across my face, every time I had a shower and saw the scars on my thighs, my chest and Edwards name on my stomach just confirmed I wasn't more and more to me.

"Bella... I love you, all of you" I looked up to see Alice smiling taking my hand in hers. She checked her pager, "I'll go if you want me to" she said putting the pager back into her pocket. "I really thought I could do it this time" I whispered to myself. "I don't blame you, these things take time love, and I'll wait as long as I have to. I'm just lucky I have you" She said full of love kissing my forehead. "No" I smiled, " I'm lucky to have you... And you should go, I'll be fine."

"Thanks Bella" she said before kissing me again and quickly running out of the room. I walked over to the window and saw her speeding off. I chuckled, for a doctor she still drives like a maniac.

I stood watching the cars go by for I had nothing else better to do when a very familiar car pulled into the drive way outside my house, Edwards car. I swallowed my heart rate already shooting up but it calmed down when I saw Jasper step out of the car; Alice musta' asked him to come look after me. He looked different, he had black streaks through his normally blonde curly hair, his hair was messy, longer . He was wearing a leather jacket and scruffy jeans, he looked bigger, more masculine. I saw him standing at the front door, he wasn't knocking or ringing the bell he just stood there looking around.

I decided to go greet him, he always made me happy. I walked down to the front door and opened it. "Hey Jazz!" I said with true enthusiasm but I wasn't met with a smile and suddenly my smile dropped, I felt uneasy. He didn't say anything. "Wow, have you been working out?" I asked placing my Hand on his shoulder. He just nodded and pushed his way past me, his expression grim. He took his jacket off revealing his rock hard abs and turned to face me. "You know how Edward was my brother, my best friend..." He trailed off. I just nodded, "You know how I would do anything for him" he stated kicking off his shoes I nodded once again before he grabbed my arm and threw me onto the ground.

" Well he asked me to do this and I couldn't say no" he unbuckled his belt and undid his fly ripping his jeans off. I blinked all this information trying to register in my head. I'd always wondered what jasper looked like naked, now that I saw him under these circumcised... I mean circumstance's I wished I hadn't wondered. The thought that kept entering my mind... 'Was Edward still alive?.'

"Edward told me to tell you, He still owns you, he knows you know that." Jasper smirked moving closer grabbing me and pulling me up again. Pressing me against him, I felt his thing against my thigh. "Now Edward told me just to fuck you up a bit, fuck with you, you know? But, I think I need to teach you a lesson... get on your knees" he ordered but instead of waiting for me to get on my knees he forced me down and grabbed a handful of my hair bringing my face onto his member. "Take it, go on before I'll have do something you'd regret."

I looked up to see him smirking before I opened my mouth and he slid his stiffness into my mouth. He pressed my head up against it so It was all the way in and I was gagging but he didn't stop to let me breathe. When he was done he pushed me back onto the ground and I sat there unable to move, every second while I was doing that made me remember being with Edward, the memories fresh in my mind again, the memories I had tried so hard to repress.

He came back with a knife, "Now my little puppet, you have to do as I instruct of you or I'll be carving my name right next to Edward's" he taunted still naked. I couldn't let him do this to me, I launched myself at him trying to grab the knife out of his hand but I only missed and only felt his fist driving itself into my face I blacked out.

I opened my eyes and was lying in my bed, was that just a dream? I didn't know anymore. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up but screamed in pain as I felt my body falling forward I looked down and say the back of my ankles cut, the back of my knees cut, blood pouring out of them from me opening the wounds. I started dragging myself out of my room to the stairs, I let myself roll down, I needed to get out the door and get help. My house was empty. I made my way down and I was only a metre from making it outside when I felt someone's clammy grip on my foot dragging my back, I felt the cuts open again the pain hitting me instantly.

The hands let go of me and I turned to see who had pulled me back. It wasn't Edward as I expected it to be, it was Jasper. He had a chainsaw in his hands. "Fuck, no, Please, don't, I-I-you don't want to do this" I cried out sobbing more and more every step closer he took. But he didn't stop he brought the chainsaw down stopping millimetres from my face. He quickly brought it down and I felt the blood pouring out if my hand, he sawed my fingers off and I felt him cutting my arm in slices up to my elbow he stopped moving to the next arm.

"Please, please Jasper, why? Why?" I pleaded knowing it wouldn't help. I felt him doing the same thing to my other arm the blood spraying all over my face and clothes. "I love you Alice" I uttered before closing my eyes again.

I found myself on the spot Jasper had left me. I looked up as I stared at the door waiting for someone's return, terrified he would return, Edward would return, Jasper would return. I clutched my stomach only now feeling the warm damp clothes. I looked down to see blood soaking through leaving a dark patch on my purple shirt. I was too scared to lift my shirt up to see what had happened. I just stared at the front door waiting for someone's return.

**Well, what did you all think? Review please.**

**Oh oh, I was asking this person if I sound Australian, and shes like, you sound like your from new jersey or Brooklyn D: ._. I am Australian! I have lived here my whole life, I haven't been to America D: Aw well, I have a wierd accent/voice, I know that. And the person who told me that, is American **

**Beep. Well then, there we are. Hmm My birthdays in like 6 days =D next Saturday I shall turn 15. 08-08-09 ftw~**


	8. I need help

**Yay for femslash! Sorry I'm just all up in Alice and Bella~ Enjoy the next chapter in my little twisted story~  
~Crystal**

**-BellaPOV-**

The door finally opened and I was ready to scream and yell at the unwanted intruder but it was Alice looking down looking like she was busy. I couldn't speak, I still couldn't move. She looked up from the paperwork in her hands and her jaw dropped open as she stared at me. "Bella? Bella what happened?" she called out running over to me. Crouching she placed her hand on my stomach I flinched at her touch; feeling the blood she lifted the shirt off me looking at the wound "Death is my only escape?" Alice stated sounding pissed off, "why did you do this to yourself Bella?"

My eyes found themselves staring at my stomach, there right next to Edwards name was the words 'Death is my only escape.'

"I didn't do it... Jasper he-he... Edward is alive" I whispered looking away from Alice's serious face. "They're dead Bella..." She whispered getting up and walking away. She returned with her bag, crouching back down taking out a swab with this orange sap-looking stuff on it she said "hold still" before putting it all over the wounds. I flinched away from her squinting my eyes shut every time she touched me I couldn't help but to flinch, I felt her quick hands bandage me up. "'Bella what happened?" she asked as I felt her arms wrap themselves around me.

"Jasper... he-" I started sobbing holding Alice tightly "- he made me...he made me..." I couldn't say it. I pulled myself from her and turned away. "I want to see Charlie" I muttered. I hadn't seen him since that night, he found out about Alice's and I's relationship and he wasn't one bit supportive of it. I pulled away from her arms and got up. "Bella, please why did you do this to yourself? I couldn't live with myself if you were gone.." Alice looked down.

"You want to know what happened?! Jasper came in and told me Edward told him to come... he forced me to give him a blowjob, then he had a knife in his hands and I lunged at him. And then I woke up staring at the door terrified he would return!" I yelled at her. She looked shocked, her mouth open but no sound coming out. I pushed past her grabbing shirt throwing it on I picked up my mobile from the bench and jogged out the door down the street reaching the corner I called Jacob.

"Jake can you pick me up, I'm at the corner of my street. Please?" I asked knowing I sounded distressed.  
"Bells it's 8 pm, what's wrong?"

"Can't you just pick me up?" I asked again.

"Sure" He replied hanging up.

It wasn't long for him to get here, he was more or less a maniac as Alice was when it came to driving. He pulled onto the curb next to me and I opened the door eager to get in. I turned to see Alice standing there looking worried. I just shook my head and got into the car. "Drive" I simply said without much emotion. I adverted my gaze from Alice as he sped past her.

"Can you drive me to my dad's?" I asked quietly.

He didn't reply with a yes instead "Why is their blood on your shirt?"

"I cut myself" I responded quickly, a bit too quickly which was due to how terrible I was at lying.

"Bella" he said grabbing the shirt. I almost growled. I hated anyone looking at my stomach, seeing the scars. "JACOB CAN'T YOU FUCKING JUST TAKE ME TO CHARLIES?!?" I screamed at him.

"Whoa... you have a scary bitch face Bell's. I'm sorry I'll just take you to-" He quickly grabbed my shirt and lifted it up.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?!" he asked sounding outraged. I punched him square in the face and pushed him up against the side of the door. With no one steering the car it started swerving across the road but I didn't care i punched him again and again but him being as big as he was pushed me back over to my side and regained control of the car. "What the fuck? You trying to kill us both?" Jacob laughed while I looked away out the window. "Can you just take me to Charlie's" I muttered not wanting to look at him. "Ahh okay, but you will tell me what happened" Jacob grinned and I began to think he had bi-polar or something. I began to wonder the same for me.

I looked behind us and saw a silver Volvo. I felt my breathing begin to hasten "I gotta' go take a leak I'll be back Bell's" he said pulling up next to the road. The Volvo came closer as he got out. "No don't go Jacob" I reached out to him. "Don't worry Bell's I won't be long" He winked walking into the trees watching him disappear I saw Jasper and Edward behind me getting out of the car. "Jacob! Jacob!" I screamed into the trees as Edward walked towards Jake followed by Jasper who winked at me. "Shit" I whispered out loud seeing no keys near or in the car. Jacob took them with him. I stayed there frozen waiting for them to return when I heard Jacob screaming. I couldn't stay and wait any longer.

I quickly leaped from the car and towards their Volvo. Grabbing the door handle I tried opening it but it was locked. I ran back to Jacob's car getting in and locking the doors. I searched the dashboard for anything to defend myself. Opening glove box I saw a set of keys. Quickly grabbing them I inserted them in the ignition and started the car driving off my heart in my throat. I had to get to Charlie's. As I drove away I took a frantic glance behind me seeing the pair covered in blood with knifes in their hands just standing there smiling at me.

I drove off away from them as fast as I could, looking behind me to make sure they weren't following every so often. When I got to my dad's about an hour later quickly running up to the door "Dad, Help me!" I cried out banging on the door until he opened it with a objectionable look on his face. He still didn't want to see me, I knew that. I saw his expression change to a shocked look, his mouth open. "Why are you covered in blood?" He asked immediately. "I need help... Jacob... Edward's Alive, why didn't you tell me, he... Jasper" I rushed out not making much sense. "Bella, calm down. Are you hurt?" I didn't focus on my father anymore, not when I saw Edward behind him with a gun. Seeing him bring it up pulling the trigger I pushed my father out of the way and put myself in the pathway of the bullet closing my eyes feeling it in my arm I gripped the wound tightly feeling Edward push me down tying my hands up together forcing me to keep my eyes open he shot Charlie.

Dragging me into the lounge he left me there disappearing from the room not leaving long enough for me to escape he came back with a power tool in his hand. "This, my dear is a nail gun, its much more fun than an ordinary gun don't you agree?" I did not agree at all quickly shaking my head.

He only laughed, "well at least it is for me why look at this" and before I could move away he fired it into my leg. Screaming in pain I immediately tried pulling it out but it was impale in my calf, in the bone. He shot again. And again. And again, all in my left leg. Then moved over to my other leg, shooting it in my thigh, and again and again making me unable to move. Hearing him panting heavily he fired one into my stomach repeatedly it twice and I started coughing up blood. Then he grabbed my head and pressed the nail gun up against my neck. "Well this has been really fun, but I'm getting tired so..." I felt the nails repeatedly puncture my neck, almost ten of them, the blood pouring down my neck my eyelids slowly closing...

Opening my eyes I found myself in my bed at home. Quickly feeling the sheets and scanning the room to make sure no one was here. I lifted up my shirt and saw no cuts saying 'Death is my only escape' I started freaking out. I didn't know what was dreams and what was reality anymore. I started feeling as if death _was_ the only escape from these nightmares, the horror that faced me every day.

Hearing Alice call my name I shakily got up and walked out the door into her. Before she could get anything out I blurted out, "Jasper, was he here? When did I see you last? Is Edward Alive? Where's Jacob?" I had so many questions. "Hun, slow down" she whispered hugging me and rubbing my back. "It's okay. Bella, I went to work and just got back remember? We were going to.... and I got called in" She replied. I remembered that so I nodded against her shoulder. "Edward's dead, Jacob's as far as I know in his garage and Jasper..." I heard Alice struggling to get her favourite brothers name out.

"Bella... Jasper he died, he got attacked by a pack of wolves 5 years ago... And we got a cat and named it after him because when we saw it, it made us happy. Remember?" she asked soothingly and it all flooded back to me calming me down now I was calm enough to know what I needed, sighing heavily I whispered into Alice's shoulder "I need help."

**Sorry! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. I've been busy and lazy.  
Please review it feeds my imagination and willpower~  
~Crystal**


End file.
